


Il l'a laissée filer

by malurette



Category: Rapaces
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Unrequited, i'm just sorry for poor Spiaggi, remorse and regrets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il l'a laissée partir. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, mais il s'en voudra pour toujours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il l'a laissée filer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oiseaux de nuit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358574) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Il l'a laissée filer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rapaces  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Benito Spiaggi -> Vicky Lenore (/Barnes puis les Molina)  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dufaux et Marini, je ne cherche ni à manquer de respect ni à tirer profit. 
> 
> **Thème :** « S’en mordre les doigts » pour 6variations  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-series  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500+

Il l’a laissée lui filer entre les doigts. Cette pensée revient souvent dans la tête de Benito Spiaggi ces derniers temps. Et pas à propos d’une suspecte, d’une coupable qui serait passée entre les mailles du filet. 

Vicky Lenore... Toujours, il l’a toujours aimée de loin. Elle a toujours été différente des autres. Des autres filles qu’il lui a été donné de fréquenter. Des autres flics dans leur district.  
Pendant de longs mois, il souffrait à distance pendant qu’elle se blottissait dans les bras d’un autre, un connard qui ne la méritait pas. Même s’il n’aurait jamais dit ouvertement du mal de lui : Barnes restait un collègue estimé et la jalousie ne devait pas recouvrir ça.

Mais il sait que les relations entre collègues, dans leur métier, ça ne peut pas durer et du coup il espérait qu’un jour, il ait sa chance lui aussi, même si pareil, ça ne marcherait peut-être pas. Évidemment, il ne souhaitait aucun malheur à Vicky ! Mais il faut être réaliste. 

Il faut, mais il se savait aussi ne pas l’être vraiment. Quand il s’agissait de Vicky, Benito n’était plus très rationnel. Mordu, comme on dit. Avant de se rendre compte que le mot _morsure_ prend un autre sens terrifiant, dans cette foutue ville, ces derniers temps. 

Vicky est douée, mais elle a ferré un poisson trop gros pour elle, elle s’est fourrée dans une affaire qui la dépassait, et lui-même a eu besoin d’une aide extérieure exceptionnelle pour la sauver.   
Il l’a libérée de sa prison de béton, d’acier et d’humiliation... mais pas de ses démons. 

Les monstres qui hantent les nuits de la ville et le cœur de Vicky font partie de sa propre famille.  
 _L’homme quittera père et mère pour s’attacher à sa femme_ ; la mère de Benito le lui répétait souvent quand il était plus jeune, en sachant très bien qu’ _elle_ ne le laisserait jamais partir, son petit garçon chéri, que ça serait à sa future épouse de quitter ses attaches pour le rejoindre et subir la loi de sa belle-mère. Si tant est qu’il s’en trouve une, de future épouse.

Vicky a rompu tout lien avec les siens... pour se laisser prendre par d’autres. 

Vicky a toujours été différente. Maintenant, elle l’est encore plus. Et il n’a pas senti venir la transformation. Elle n’est plus humaine. Il n’est pas à la hauteur.

Il a cru à un moment qu’ils pourraient, ensemble, nettoyer cette ville. Être de bons équipiers, des amis... des amants ?  
Une aube nouvelle s’est levée. Le cauchemar est en passe de se résoudre et ses rêves se sont évanouis. 

Elle nettoie dans l’ombre, il dirige les opérations de façade à la lumière. D’autres font le vrai boulot à sa place. 

Elle existe toujours, un reflet au coin de l’œil entr’aperçu, jamais bien vu. Il ne sait pas si elle est vraiment vivante. Et à lui il ne reste que des regrets. Des regrets si brûlants qu’il voudrait hurler de dépit, de désespoir. 

Il n’a pas su la retenir ; il se retrouve avec les mains vides et le cœur lourds. Et juste des regrets.  
Il reste Benito Spiaggi, seul, et « elle » ne porte plus de nom. 

Lui, son règne commence mais sa vie est déjà finie et il s’en voudra à jamais. À jamais.


End file.
